In typical PTCA procedures, a guiding catheter is percutaneously introduced into the cardiovascular system of a patient through a vessel and advanced through therein until the distal end thereof is at a desired location in the vasculature. A guidewire and a dilatation catheter having a balloon on the distal end thereof are introduced through the guiding catheter with the guidewire sliding through the dilatation catheter. The guidewire is first advanced out of the guiding catheter into the patient""s coronary vasculature and the dilatation catheter is advanced over the previously advanced guidewire until the dilatation balloon is properly positioned across the lesion. Once in position across the lesion, the flexible, expandable, preformed balloon is inflated to a predetermined size with a liquid or gas at relatively high pressures, such as greater than about four atmospheres, to radially compress the arthrosclerotic plaque of the lesion against the inside of the artery wall and thereby dilate the lumen of the artery. The balloon is then deflated to a small profile so that the dilatation catheter may be withdrawn from the patients vasculature and blood flow resumed through the dilated artery.
In angioplasty procedures of the kind described above, there may be restenosis of the artery, which either necessitates another angioplasty procedure, a surgical by-pass operation, or some method of repairing or strengthening the area. To prevent restenosis and strengthen the area, a physician can implant an intravascular prosthesis, called a stent, for maintaining vascular patency inside the artery at the lesion. The stent is expanded to a larger diameter for placement or implantation in the vasculature, often by the balloon portion of the catheter. Stents delivered to a restricted coronary artery, expanded to a larger diameter as by a balloon catheter, and left in place in the artery at the site of a dilated lesion are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,740,207 to Kreamer; U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,926 to Derbyshire; U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,665 to Palmaz; U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,377 to Burton et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,548 to Lau et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,399 to Lau et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,426 to Lau et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,664 to Pinchuk; U.S. Pat. No. 5,453,090 to Martinez et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,227 to Savin; U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,341 to Solar; U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,416 to Ryan et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,451 to Harada and European Patent Application No. 707 837 A1 to Sheiban, all of which are incorporated herein by reference. A stent particularly preferred for use with this invention is described in PCT Application No. 960 3092 A1, published Feb. 8, 1996, the content of which is also incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention is particularly directed to improved arrangements for catheters of reduced profile for performing angioplasty and for releasably attaching the stent to the catheter to facilitate delivery thereof. The invention is applicable to all the various types of catheters used in such procedures, including rapid exchange types and over-the-wire types.
The various embodiments of the invention disclosed herein are shown in schematic form for clarity and simplicity of illustration. It is anticipated that those familiar with this art will be able to incorporate the invention into actual catheters without difficulty. Similar elements in the Figures are identified by similar or identical numbers.
This invention concerns catheter apparatus suitable for performing angioplasty and for delivery of stents to body cavities. In general, stents are prosthetic devices which can be positioned within a body cavity, for example, a blood vessel or in some other difficultly accessible place of the body of a living human or animal. The stent prosthesis is formed of a generally tubular body, the diameter of which can be decreased or increased. Stents are particularly useful for permanently widening a vessel which is either in a narrowed state, or internally supporting a vessel damaged by an aneurysm. Such stents are typically introduced into the body cavity by use of a catheter. The catheter is usually of the balloon catheter type in which the balloon is utilized to expand the stent, which is positioned over the balloon for delivery, to place it in a selected location in the body cavity. The present invention is particularly directed to improved arrangements for releasably attaching the stent to the catheter to facilitate delivery thereof. The stent is held in place on the catheter by means of an enlarged mounting body carried within the balloon by the catheter shaft to which the stent and balloon are fitted. The stent is fitted over the balloon, as by crimping. However, according to the invention in some embodiments, the enlarged body is axially movable on the inner shaft of the catheter so that it can be retracted from the stent mounting area to provide a small profile for performing angioplasty. The catheter can then be withdrawn; the enlarged body can be moved into the stent mounting area; the stent can be mounted and the catheter can be re-inserted to implant the stent. In other embodiments, the enlarged body can be arranged to be reducible and enlargeable in size rather than being movable. Alternatively, the movable mounting body may be carried outside the balloon.
A catheter of this type makes possible a method in which, before stent loading with the associated mounting body arranged to provide reduced diameter in the balloon region, the catheter may be used to dilate a lesion or the like. The catheter may be withdrawn and the mounting body may then be selectively manipulated to provide an enlarged diameter in the stent mounting region and a stent may be loaded onto the catheter. The catheter may be re-inserted to implant the stent. The catheter may be withdrawn or left in situ and the mounting body may be manipulated to provide reduced diameter again and the catheter may be used for any post-dilation desired. Also, the catheter may be used multiple times in the procedure for dilation and stent implantation.